


happy but not at the end

by charleybradburies



Series: Destiel Week 2015 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children, Community: 1_million_words, Dean-Centric, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Families of Choice, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Games, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, POV Male Character, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Polyamory, Prequel, Sequel, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>DESTIEL WEEK PROMPT: DAY FIVE: YOUR FAVORITE GENRE </p>
  <p>A momentary glance into the lives of the domestic Winchesters. Shameless Fluff.</p>
  <p>Part of the living proof 'verse. (In between <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3721138">neither safe nor sorry</a> & <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3707171">living proof.</a>)<br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	happy but not at the end

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day five of [Destiel Week 2015.](http://agentroxylancelots.tumblr.com/post/115676058869/dailydeancas-dailydeancas-presents-destiel-week)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! xx

“Daddy! That’s not how you do it!” MaryEllen cries, laughter bubbling and echoing through the living room. Dean returns himself to a standing position. 

“Cut! Time-Out! Pause! Whatever,” he says playfully, glancing over at poor Anna who’s trying to hold both the spinner and their wriggling son at the same time. 

“Well, then, Miss MaryEllen. If that’s not how I’m supposed to do it, then how about you show me?”

The little girl huffs dramatically, and marches from her spot to him. She puts her hands on his thighs - still above her eye level - and “pushes” him in the direction she wants. 

“You have to do exactly what Mommy says,” she declares, and Dean furrows his brow purposely. 

“Exactly? Every little thing?”

“Damn right,” Anna chimes, and he gives her a short glare, which gets redirected to Sam and Cas when they start to chuckle. Charlie’s been giggling and smiling like a fool the entire time, so Dean doesn’t even bother with her.

MaryEllen drags his hands around, placing them on the circles and colors she deems correct, and Dean only protests to goad her teasingly.

Eventually she’s satisfied with the order of the proceedings, and even though the peanut gallery watching him “re-learn” how to play Twister is mostly laughing - Cas meets his eyes with a smirk - Dean realizes that he finally feels at peace, and smiles like he’s never been happier.


End file.
